


The Alley

by DanyDamn



Series: The Cupcake Tales [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this whole damn this is porn but it was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyDamn/pseuds/DanyDamn
Summary: Some people like to try new things. Jack likes to try new places. And you're pretty much thrilled with the idea.





	

“Hush there cupcake, you don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?” 

At the sound of his husky voice you had to shudder, complying easily to the command by biting hard on your bottom lip, suppressing any more whimpering. The larger man behind you leaned into your submission, his hands in your pants resuming a fervent stroking with eager fingers. You felt your legs buckling beneath you but refused to let them quit, pressing yourself against the cool brick wall in front of you, your nails scraping against the rough element. 

The night was cold, brisk with the gentle breeze of an impending rain. Overhead was a thick clouding of cumulonimbus, a vast expanse of grey, heavy with water. Wind had picked up, brushing through your mussed hair, lapping up at your exposed skin, making you shiver. Though meant for the chill that settled down your spine, it couldn’t be helped that your trembling was partly due to the aggression of Handsome Jack’s hand between your legs. 

His fingers were absolute delicious torture, slipping between the wet folds of your sex, teasing your tender bud and wreaking havoc on your nerves. He stood behind you, you’re bodies flushed together, making apparent a certain lump pressing into your backside. Even you, the ever compliant one, couldn’t resist a gentle push backwards, grinding into his hips with your cheeks. 

Jack stilled slightly in response, pushing you forward again as he pinned you against the wall. “Pumpkin…” He drawled, frustration lacing his rough voice, dark like a fine wine that was making you tipsy with delight. “…you’re feeling a little frisky tonight, aren’t you...?”

His mouth came down to accentuate his words with a gentle suck on your neck, your hair brushed away to make room for his warm lips. You leaned your head back in response, rolling it slightly so that you were able to rest the back of your skull on his shoulder. You’re hips jerked once more as his fingers struck a particular nerve, making you part your lips and gasp faintly.  
“Jack…” You whined, your voice breathy. “…enough teasing, I can’t take it anymore.” 

The man who oh-so deliciously pressed himself into you only chuckled darkly. “Oh but kitten, the teasing is the best part.” 

“You’re such an asshole…” A shudder sped down your spine, but all you could do was squirm in Handsome Jack’s iron grip.

“...and don’t you forget it.”

His mouth was so close to your ear you could feel his thick, hot breath cascading down your neck. It was a stark contrast to the chill of the night, one in which benefited you in your situation. At least to a point that it made you feel safe, and slightly comforted. It was an odd sensation to consider, especially in the arms of one of the most feared men of Pandora. It was, however, one you were particularly relishing in. 

Jack’s fingers had stopped moving, and while in the split second that you began to regain your thoughts, his hand disappeared completely. You heard a pathetic whimper escape your lips, and the man with the silver streak in his hair only chuckled at your sounds. 

“Oh pumpkin…” He began, his course hands gripping your waist momentarily before they seized the band of your pants, tugging slightly. “…did you really think I was going to let you get off with just my hand?” 

The hands began to move, your pants painstakingly sliding past your backside, exposing your pale cheeks to the wafting night air. One more tug and the fabric fell around your knees, taking your underwear with it, stiff enough to crumple on itself without completely removing itself from your body. Behind you Jack muttered to himself about something being particularly juicy, and your entire body jerked as a rough hand delivered a loud smack on your exposed flesh. The chuckle at your reaction was a warning to his actions as he pushed his hips into you again, grinding the ever-present erection he sported in his pants against you, still as teasing as ever.

You gripped the wall in front of you, backing into his push as much as you were able, almost feeling ashamed at the scandalous feeling his bulge was giving you. Your head rolled back somewhat, clenching your teeth to keep your moans from goading on his tortuous actions.

But as strong as you were, even you could not resist the advances of Jack. 

Nor his dick.

“Jack…” You whispered, your lips parting in a faint, frustrated groan. “I can’t stand it…” 

The CEO of Hyperion only pushed you harder into the wall. “Tell me what you want cupcake… I’m feeling quite generous tonight; I may even give you what you want.” 

It was that level of power that made you so hot and bothered in your thoughts of him. You loved the idea of his influence, his dominance over your body and your wishes, and even though he was giving you the power this time, it all hung in the balance of his mood. One sway and he would go the other way, and damn if that didn’t make you squirm with anticipation. 

“I want you Jack…” You told him with a brief bite of your lip, rolling your backside into his pushing hips, just envisioning the faces you were causing him to wear. “I want you inside me… please…”   
Your voice had cracked as you spoke, emphasizing the plead that you offered him, and one would have to have been there to see what it did to Jack. It was as if his carnal urges suddenly took over, his throbbing erection pulled so quickly out of his pants one would worry that he might have hurt himself. No case was such as he only placed the hardened flesh between the spread of your legs, sliding between the flush of your thighs rather than the delicious area you had hoped he would. 

But still you could sense his constraint. He may have been a god in the art of lovemaking, but even he could fall victim of very influential lust.

You had to gasp as the heated flesh of his manhood slid through the wet folds of your sex, sure that he had grown from your last escapade. Though most likely impossible, since that was just a few days ago, he always seemed to surprise you with his size, both girth and length keeping you in a constant worry that something could go wrong. 

All your other heated moments together said otherwise, however, as you had proven time and time again that you could _definitely_ withstand him. 

“Why kitten, you’re so wet, you’re dripping all over the place.” Even in his hush he was a bit too loud for your taste. Fucking Jack was always an exciting experience, a lust-filled adventure in almost any place possible, but this time your choice of location was a little more public than the last, few private rooms you had done your business in. And you would have liked not to alert the whole neighborhood of your sexual deeds.

Even when a part of you really, _really_ wanted to gloat that you were fucking the CEO of Hyperion. 

“That’s because you _make_ me wet…” You respond, squeezing your thighs enough to invoke that nasally groan of his that you were so fond of. He paid forward beautifully, and the flutter in your stomach once again assured of your position, that even though Jack held dominance over your body, it was really you calling all the shots. 

One move from you could have him on wits end, and damn if that also wasn’t one of the hottest things about being sexually active with Handsome Jack. 

But seriously, if he insisted with teasing you much longer you were ready to pull your pants back up and walk away. 

You pushed backwards into his body just a little harder. “Goddamn it Jack… I can’t take it any longer, I want you to fuck me.”

You sounded a little angry now, conjuring that sexy, dark chuckle of his, and once again fell almost like putty in his grip. 

“Anything for you cupcake…” 

He pulled back slowly, and you could feel the slickness of his member, coated by the juices of your arousal. He withdrew enough so that you could feel his tip, prodding gently at your entrance. Your teeth clenched in habit, readying yourself for him, willing your body not to overreact to his size. 

Jack leaned forward, pushing your hair back to give access to your neck, biting gently before he lifted to your ear, moving his hips forward. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.” 

His sudden thrust was nearly too much for you to handle, but with the abrupt burst of arousal you got from his last words it was all you needed, his erection seating inside you so fully and deliciously you an unexpectedly vociferous gasp fell from your lips and flew into the night. Almost urgently a course hand camped over your mouth, holding your lips closed as the two of you settled against the wall.

“Hush, hush cupcake, there are a lot drunk people wandering around this part of town at this hour. Unless you want one of them to join us, you should keep those succulent little lips of yours shut.” 

God, he was so gaudy. And damn it if it wasn’t hot as hell. You said nothing, silenced by his hand and only pushed against him, encouraging him to continue to conduct he had already spent way too long starting. Squeezing yourself around him elicited a sexy groan, one that made you close your eyes and tug at the compressed corners of your mouth. Gently his hand moved from your face, accompanied by a quick thrust that had you clenching your teeth in suppression of a moan. It was then, however, that two of his fingers pushed past your teeth and settled against the inside of your cheek, curling as a faint slap sounded from another quick connection of your bodies.

If you weren’t already spiraling into this raw display of eagerness and arousal, you would have noted how Jack had seemed to know the secret you kept about how you liked fingers in your mouth. Whether you had told him about it or he found out from some other sexual encounter, you couldn’t say, but damn if you weren’t glad that he decided to throw it into the mix like that. Nothing is more awkward than announcing to a lover what kinks you expect in the art of lovemaking, even if it was the infamous kink-loving Jack, so when the other party decided to make the move itself it proves a more enjoyable experience. 

Not that anything with Jack was anything less than enjoyable. 

Gently your teeth pressed against the calloused skin of his digits, your tongue compressed against them with a light suckle despite your mouth being held open from the size of his hand. You could feel that he had leaned back a bit, a cold lapping at your exposed backside. No doubt he was accommodating for a view, watching as the cock that inflated his ego repeatedly slid into the woman that was now satiating his lust for sex for the millionth time since the both of you had met. 

It was a wonder that he had yet to grow bored of you. Keeping in mind the countless string of lovers he had gone through before he had taken you under his hips you were surprised that he continued to enjoy your company both in and out the realms of sex. Perhaps you had persisted to prove to him that you could take a lot more than expected, or perhaps you were the last decent looking girl around that he could play with. Doubts were apparent in the former as the latter seemed most likely. You had seen plenty of beautiful women in your time with Jack, and whether they had slept with him before or not, certain you were of the fact that in terms of a good fuck, they were more suited. 

However there you were, pressed against the wall of some building in an alley on a street you didn’t know the name of, feeling the hardness of Jack repeatedly push into at a rate that seemed to be increasing with time. Jack showed no amount of disappointment nor a sense of settling as he continued to smack his hips against your ass in an oddly arousing cacophony of slaps. 

You decided then that worrying about it had no point. As long as he continued to fuck you like this, there would be no complaints on your end. 

With Jack’s large fingers holding your mouth open and the increasing speed of his cock you found it progressively difficult to suppress your vocal appreciation. The level of strain was apparent in your voice, and soon you all but abandoned the repression when his speed had been replaced with roughness. He had leaned forward again, breathing hard against your neck, his lips parted to utter rather dirty phrases at you. You could only feel your excitement swelling at that as he accentuated his words with each hard thrust.

“God. Dammit. Cupcake.” He groaned, his one free hand slipping around your waist to fondle your breast. “You like that, don’t you, you like me fucking you against this wall.”

Almost desperately wanting to speak but unable due to his fingers you only released an appreciative moan. Once again he effectively used the things that made sex so much better against you, talking dirty being an element you always found immensely enjoyable. And with his low, gravelly voice he was a beast, wreaking havoc on your body and your mind with his cock and his mouth. God, this was so much for you. Almost too much it seemed as for a fleeting moment you had to wonder how you could possibly deserve all this. 

The fleeting moment was— fleeting, as with the talking and the fingers, and the hand and the cock you almost had no room to think for yourself, thoughts incoherent and better judgement nonexistent. Why wonder about something so trivial when you could just enjoy something so damn profound?

“I like the way you moan, kitten… come on, screw the people, let me hear you sing into the alley…” 

He roughly pushed you against the wall, sliding so deep inside you for a moment came the worry that it was too much. Once again, it didn’t last as he continued his attack on your body, his hips smacking against your backside with each delicious thrust, mixing with the growing sound of your moaning. At this point your head was tilted to the sky, his hand pulling enough to have forced you to stretch a little. If you had been focusing you would have admired the stars, but with your eyes half lidded and on a fast pace to closing you couldn’t care less how the lit up the night sky was. 

“Fuck, pumpkin, you feel so good around my cock.” Jack exclaimed in a hush, clearly roused by your noises. “…I’m going to make you cum so hard you won’t be able to walk home…”

The way Jack was jumping from subtopic to subtopic was practically laughable, but he was balls deep inside you and you were too immersed to care about it. With his promise hanging heavy in the air you felt a new wave of excitement wash over you, and soon you decided you weren’t going to let him do all the work. With renewed vigor you stared to meet his thrusts halfway, pushing yourself away from the wall each time he slid forward. The slapping sound grew louder with each motion, and you closed your eyes as deep within you core you could feel the intensifying flutter of an orgasm beginning a steady crawl to the finish line. 

Though you couldn’t see him, you could sense that Jack was experiencing the same thing. His thrusts grew a little more fervent, his groans a little deeper and almost rhythmic. The both of you were so into it, so focused on one another’s steadily approaching climaxes that neither of you noticed that choir of sounds you had created. The alley echoed with it, and no doubt that it sprang farther than that, possibly to the ears of the people down the street, where a bar had been previously bouncing with activity. 

If either of you had actually been paying attention, something would have told you that Jack enjoyed the thought of being listened to as he proudly fucked you into oblivion. He was, after all, a man of brag, and there was nothing better to brag about than how he was making you cry with pleasure with nothing but the appendage centered at his hips.

The only thing you wished at that moment was how you wanted to scream his name into the night, his fingers, however, obstructing any coherent words you wanted to form. Anything you said was an odd, almost guttural sound from your throat, and while you loved his digits in your mouth, calling out to him seemed a better way of getting the both of you what you wanted.

It was apparent that Jack was slightly desperate in finding release, his pace quickening and growing more rough. As if he had read your mind his fingers slid from your mouth and his hand retreated entirely, both his hands skimming down your waist and clasping to your hips where he made a little extra effort at thrusting into you. 

You had your arms pressed against the wall, your hands just slightly above you as your head dropped. “Jack, oh god!” 

“You like that, don’t you princess?” Jack said, sounding so dark you almost didn’t recognize him. “You like my cock pounding into you like that?” 

“Yes! It feels so good!” And with a sudden feeling in your core you instinctively added, “Make me come Jack!” 

It seemed he understood that your last statement reflected on your closeness, and the heterochromatic continued to wreak havoc on your body, the both of you bouncing off each other as if you were made of rubber. You didn’t know how Jack was on his own orgasm, and you almost didn’t care. But as he repeatedly smacked into you, you noticed a very subtle change, one that had him pressing his head into the back of your neck, breathing between clenched teeth. It seemed the only indication on how desperately he wanted to release, and at that moment you suddenly wanted nothing more than to share with him the sensation of coming. 

You squeezed yourself around him, and although you could hardly think straight, felt the sudden rush of climax loom just above you. Nothing could hold you back now.

“J-Jack! I’m— I’m—!” 

“Fuck!” 

You weren’t sure who had growled at that last moment, perhaps it was the both of you, but with a final slam of your bodies it became apparent that your subconscious request came true. As the floodgates of your core opened, releasing yourself around him, you could feel his own evidence of climax spurt into you. Your bodies were flush against each other, sweat coating the skin beneath your clothes, breaths hot and heavy and in sync. 

It seemed as if forever before the both of you had climbed down from your shared high and began regaining consciousness of the moment. There was no movement, just the steady thrum of your heart and possibly Jack’s against your back, slowing with the calming of your breaths.

“Goddamn cupcake…” Jack began, breaking the silence between a kiss at the back of your neck. “Is it just me or does fucking you seem to get better every time?” 

You responded with a laugh, your forehead leaning against the wall in front of you. “That’s all up to you Jack.” 

“Well, hey, I may be sexy as all hell but I wasn’t having sex with myself here.” 

You just loved the sound of his chuckle. 

“No, that you weren’t… that you definitely weren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if things seem a little repetitive when compared with the last part in the series, I realize there might be a few recurring themes. I can't promise anything but I can assure that I'll try to make things a little more exciting in the next installment.


End file.
